Let her go
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Petite song-fic sans prétention sur la chanson "Let her go" de Passenger. NaLu non réciproque et GrayLu en fond. Disclaimer : les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima et la chanson est celle du groupe Passenger


_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_ _  
_ _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu as mis longtemps à t'en rendre compte. A t'apercevoir que tu aimais sa présence, qu'elle te manquait quand elle n'était pas là, que tu appréciais le moindre de ses gestes, et que quand elle était blessée, cela te rendait malade. Et maintenant... Maintenant, c'est trop tard, pas vrai, Natsu ? A quelques jours près, ce serait peut-être toi qui la serrerait dans tes bras, déposant des baisers dans son cou, la faisant rire... Toi, et pas lui.

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _  
_ _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

Aujourd'hui, ton monde a continué à s'effondrer. D'ailleurs, elle t'a demandé plusieurs fois si tu allais bien. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, Natsu. Et tu as réussi à rester joyeux. Tu ne comprenais pas ce qui te rendait triste. C'était fantastique, au contraire ! Ta blonde -non, pas ta blonde, t'es-tu repris aussitôt- avait un petit ami, elle était plus heureuse que jamais. Et toi aussi, tu aurais dû être heureux pour elle, quand bien même elle sortait avec ton abruti de rival, le mage de glace. Puis tu as vu Jubia, aussi inexpressive que toi. Et c'est là que tu as compris. Bien trop tard. Maintenant, rien ne la retient près de toi. Alors tu la laisses partir. Au moins, elle est heureuse...

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_ _  
_ _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_ _  
_ _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

Quand tu as commencé à adorer sa présence à tes côtés, et qu'elle a commencé à devenir indispensable près de toi, cela t'as surpris, car c'est venu du jour au lendemain. Six mois que tu travaillais avec elle, près d'elle, et que vous vous étiez mutuellement sauvés la vie de très nombreuses fois. Et puis le temps avec elle a passé si vite. Tu as l'impression que c'était hier qu'il n'y avait que vous. Mais non, cela fait une semaine que c'est lui qui la protège et la tient dans ses bras.

 _You see her when you close your eyes_ _  
_ _Maybe one day you'll understand why_ _  
_ _Everything you touch surely dies_

Tout te la rappelle. Tout te ramène à elle. Il suffit d'une parole, parfois d'un regard, d'un sourire pour que tu repenses à elle. C'était à cette table que tu allais boire un coup avec ta blonde -non, sa blonde-, c'est à ce comptoir que tu venais la taquiner. Mirajane aussi s'est inquiétée pour toi aussi. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu es allé t'asseoir à côté de l'autre fille au cœur brisé.

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_ _  
_ _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Elle est loin. En réalité, deux tables plus loin, et elle te fixe avec inquiétude, mais elle est à des kilomètres de toi. Et ton cœur cogne fort dans ta poitrine. Que dit-il ? Que répète-t-il inlassablement ? « Je t'aime... Je t'aime... J'ai mal... Je suis triste... »

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _  
_ _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_

C'est fini. Entre vous, ça fait longtemps que c'est fini. Non. Ça fait une semaine que c'est fini. Seulement. Incroyable. On dirait que ça fait un siècle -au moins ! Mais même un siècle, ce serait trop court pour oublier. Pour l'oublier. De ses grands yeux, elle t'observe. Tu n'es pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Comment serait-ce possible ? Tu viens de comprendre que tu l'aimais -bien plus douloureusement depuis qu'il l'embrasse- et elle est déjà à un autre que toi.

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_ _  
_ _Same old empty feeling in your heart_ _  
_ _'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

Ah, pour être parti vite, il est parti vite ! Il a suffi d'une journée qu'ils ont passé ensemble pour que tu n'aies plus aucun espoir. Une journée ! Et cela faisait huit mois que tu passais presque tous les jours avec elle ! Six mois pour tomber amoureux, une journée pour qu'elle parte.

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_ _  
_ _But never to touch and never to keep_ _  
_ _'Cause you loved her too much_ _  
_ _And you dived too deep_

Oui, tu l'as trop aimée. Tu aurais tout sacrifié pour elle. Ta vie, ton âme, tout. Sans exception. Oh, quand Lisanna est revenue, il y a eu un moment de flottement dans ton esprit, mais ça n'a pas duré. Tu étais pour elle, et elle était à toi. Maintenant et pour toujours. Tu pensais que c'était réciproque, hein, Natsu ? Au point que tu ne l'as jamais mis en doute. Tu étais probablement trop aveuglé par tes sentiments. Tu l'aimais trop.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_ _  
_ _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu l'aimes. Maintenant. Avant. Après. Tu l'aimes et c'est tout.

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _  
_ _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_ _  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Toujours les mêmes sentiments qui tourbillonnent dans ta tête, assis dans la salle commune de Fairy Tail, tandis que tu regardes Grey l'embrasser avec douceur. Il l'aime, elle l'aime. Au fond, c'est peut-être mieux...

 _And you let her go_

Tu souris. Pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle est partie, pour toujours probablement, maintenant. Et au fond, si elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Si tu la laisses partir maintenant, c'est pour pouvoir mieux aimer la prochaine fois. Alors... Tout se passera bien. Parce que tu seras libre de cette histoire.


End file.
